


Therefore I Am

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Happy Ending, Multi, Piss, Suicidal Thoughts, basically all the things bored HYDRA people would do to a fuckpotato, fuckpotato, overly large insertions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: This is the fuckpotato 5 comic + 1 ficlet that seized my brain and refused to let go.Chapter 1 is 100% fuckpotato rape and objectificationChapter 2 is Bucky POV :)





	1. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What HYDRA does with a fuckpotato.

Warning, extremely nsfw artwork below.

.

.

.

. You've read the tags right?

.

.

.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this got your nethers stirring -- it's all right. You're not alone.


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterward.

They left him hanging in the spare room. Didn't even bother to lock the door, because, well, he wasn't going anywhere.

A month ago, back when they left him on the floor, he'd managed to wiggle his torso to the door. He made it a few feet into the hallway before they caught him.

For that, they took the last few inches of his legs.

And now, after they use him, they hang him up. A choke collar around his neck and a simple sling around his torso. A tube down his throat and a bucket underneath him. Put away like a putting a toy away in a drawer, or a jacket away in a closet.

It's interesting, really. The first time around, they took his mind and left his body. Made him their weapon, their toy, their asset. This time, they took his body but left his mind. And he'd be damned if he lets them take his mind again. (He supposes that the chair is for people that can still fight back.)

As he listens to the cum and blood drip slowly into the bucket, he moves the only thing he can: his mind.

He always starts with his multiplication tables. They're calming, reliable, and doing them is like hearing the stutter of an engine as it comes to life. After that he moves onto trigonometry, but stops before he gets into ballistics calculations. He doesn't want to be that person anymore. (Not that he's a person in any way except in his head.) He wanted to fix things, not destroy them. And he *was*. Starting to, anyway. Working with Tony in his lab on embedding the arc reactor into something that can be used in the places that he shot up in the 70s and 80s. Vietnam. Nicaragua. Poland. His fingers twitch in excitement, craving the feel of a soldering iron.

But he doesn't have fingers anymore, and it's too early to let himself drift into his happy memories. First he catalogues the day.

When it's happening, he lets the Asset take over. Shut off his mind and go to that safe, numb place where it's someone else's body that they're choking, fucking, kicking. But now, as his wounds are healing, he tries to remember how it *felt*. Embrace the pain, the anger, the fear -- because that's the only part of him that's still human. The rest is probably in a dumpster somewhere.

He wonders, as he always does, whether he would end it all if he could. (They took his teeth and force-feed him, so it's not like it's actually an option.) It's nice, to think about for a bit, especially with his mouth tasting of piss and his ass still dripping cum. But he knows he doesn't want that, not really.

Sure, it's not much of a life, and he learned back in '49 not to wait for rescue, but he's living, he's breathing, and no one is making him kill people. The only one who hurts from all this is himself, and ... well, what's some cock compared to 387 successful assassinations? To the ice and the electricity?

So he hangs here, feeling his wounds knit together, the slow drip of nutrient slush from the feed tube, and finally lets himself think about the happy stuff.

Steve is alive and fighting the good fight. So are two of his youngest sisters. Tony and Pepper are revolutionizing clean energy. The Avengers are helping create a safer world. Natalia who has grown up so strong and fierce. The way she held his hand as she pulled him away from an alien robot. The way she leaned into him sitting on a park bench. He imagines her gentle touch on his shoulder, run a hand along his back, finding all the sore spots, carefully unlatching his collar...

He snaps his eyes open, even though he can't see anything (and hasn't been able to for a while). Natalia! She's...

"Later." A firm touch on his lips, a whisper in his ear. "We'll be out in no time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Bucky gets fitted with awesome assistive technology, gets teeth implants, and returns to helping Tony with stuff. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please picture [fluffy fuckpotato recovery](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/149037482708/so-apparently-i-drew-a-lot-of-fluffy-fuckpotato).
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com).


End file.
